Trenches
by Elmrada
Summary: On May 14th, 1917, Jack Dawson was deployed to Europe with thousands of other men to protect United States soil. On November 11th, 1918, Germany fell and the war ended. Now Rose awaits impatiently for Jack's return, trying to stay positive, while all looks bleak that cold Christmas of 1918. One shot. *For Arashi Wolf Princess*


_For Arashi Wolf Princess' birthday:_

Trenches

_December 24th, 1918_

Rose looked out the large picture window in the living room. The snow was falling lightly, already onto the snow she worked so hard to dig out herself to clear the path. She was holding a warm steaming mug of hot chocolate. Her curly red hair, still as radiant as ever, rest in a loose ponytail over her shoulder. She sighed, lowering her eyes. She then looked towards the Christmas tree. Few presents were gathered under it, some delicately wrapped with satin bows and tied off perfectly by Rose. Her mother had sent a gift with a tag on it that said, _For Rose and Jack Dawson. Merry Christmas. _She wasn't expecting it when she got it in the mail a few weeks ago, but she felt peace within her soul seeing her mother had sent one and she hurriedly mailed her mother back a letter.

_Dear Mother,_

_ Thank you for the Christmas package, I cannot wait to open it on Christmas Day. It means a lot that you included Jack's name on it. We haven't spoken in so long and I am dearly sorry that it has been this way. Things have been difficult recently. How is the winter treating you in Philidelphia? It's been harsh here in Montana. I've been digging out the home multiple times a day to be able to drive to the market. The baby is healthy and active. I'm not sure if we talked before Jack's demployment. In fact... I'm not even sure you know that Jack is currently deployed in Europe. He was deployed on May 14th, 1917. It's been hard without him and I hope everyday for a safe return. The war has now been over for a month. I have received no letter but I remain hopeful that Jack will return home to me and the baby._

_ Once again, thank you for the package. I'm sorry I was not able to send you one. Sending all my love this Christmas to you and Jonathan._

_ Love, Rose_

She shivered in her fur coat and mittens as she swaddled her one year old son, William Jack Dawson, and handed the mail carrier her letter for her mother and her new husband, far, far away.

Rose took a sip of her hot chocolate, trying to think of happier times. Her heart was beating in pain every time she thought of Jack. She thought of Jack and then she remembered the war had ended, and she panged in hurt even more. Her neighbours husband had returned a week ago from the war. Seeing their happy embrace with their children gathered at their legs made her happy, but made her wonder about her own husband and the sake of her and William. What was Rose to do if Jack did not return? That question seemed to be at the fore front of her mind recently. It had become even more dominant since November 11th, 1917.

The baby let out a small cry from his room down the hall. Rose set her mug down and walked into William's room. He was standing up, holding himself against his crib's side. Rose ran her fingers along the crib's smooth side. Jack had made it himself during Rose's pregnancy. He was deployed a month after William was born. She looked at the boy who had glossy blue eyes that resembled Jack closely. His hair was coming in blonde and Rose wondered if it would turn red when he got older. She picked the rather chubby baby up and held him close to her, kissing his forehead.

"It's alright... Mommy's here..." She whispered.

"Momma..." The baby murmered, grasping her dress in his small pudgey hands. She held the baby close, taking in William's scent. She carried the baby back towards the living room. She opened the fridge, taking out his bottle. She then seated herself by the window again and focused on feeding William until he finally fell asleep.

_"Oh, Jack, it's perfect." Rose smiled brightly, tears filling her eyes. "It's absolutely perfect." Jack wrapped his arm around Rose's wide hips because of her swollen belly. "Where did you find the time to make it?" Rose asked, looking up at Jack who was still admiring his finished project._

_ "Well, this is an important project." Jack replied with a loose shrug, "So I found the time." Rose waddled near the project and smiled lovingly. She ran her fingers along the smoothness of the gloss painted wood. It was placed perfectly in the bedroom that had remained empty for the years following the purchase. "So you think it's gonna work?" Jack asked._

_ Rose stood up straight to the best of her ability, "Absolutely!" Rose exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. "The baby is going to love it!" Jack smiled sheepishly. "And it saved us a lot of money from having to buy a crib. Baby things are surprisingly expensive." Rose tapped her chin gently._

_ "Well, I want our baby to have everything." Jack said, placing both hands on either side of her round belly. "I'm not going to let money stand in the way of giving our child everything. She is going to have the world at the tip of her finger."_

_ "She?" Rose gave him a goofy look. "I think it's a boy."_

_ "No matter what it is, I'm going to love the shit out of it." Rose let out a loud laugh and fell against Jack, chuckling into his chest. "I just love the thought of our family getting bigger." Rose tipped her head up to peak a look at Jack who looked very calm and sincere in his thoughts. "I never thought I'd find myself here, in Montana, happy and alive with a pregnant wife, the girl of my dreams." Rose now let out a laugh and pressed her face back into Jack's chest, "I'm serious. I never thought I could be so lucky. That life really had something in store for me. I thought I was doomed to forever be a broke travelling artist with no real purpose. But you gave me a purpose, Rose." He kissed her forehead._

_ "Yeah, well, you saved my life." She told him. "I thought I was going to become Rose Hockley and be a sad housewife for the rest of my life, doomed to raise children trapped in the same predicament as me. You gave me the strength to break through." She beamed up at him, "I owe you my life."_

_ "Let's just settle for being even." Jack suggested. The couple then shared a kiss._

Rose pulled the bottle gently away from William's mouth. He was beginning to dose off again. She set the bottle on the table beside the chair and rocked the baby gently, smiling down at the little Jack. He had fallen asleep, his head going limp and falling against her chest.

"You're absolutely perfect," Rose whispered to him ,"I love you so very much."

The baby continued to sleep. Rose returned William to his crib. She put on her coat and then entered into the dark night. It was close to 10:30 at night. It was dead silent outside. The snow fell silently. Rose walked down the path that was already becoming covered again. She walked towards the road and looked up at the streetlight. The candle flickered, keeping light on the street. The snowflakes caught in her hair and her eyelashes.

"Jack..." Rose whispered, her breath puffing out before her. The silence of the night make her ache deeply. "Jack, where are you?" She looked upward, digging her frozen hands deep into the pockets of her french coat. "I can't go on without you..." She squeezed her eyes shut, the tears forming beneath her eyes. "I need you." She lowered her head, bringing a hand to her mouth to muffle the pained noise strangled in her throat, "Please...!" She cried out, "Please come home."

_December 25th, 1918_

The phone awoke Rose. She sat up on her elbow. It was close to 7am. She pulled herself out of bed, tying the sash of her robe as she padded down the hallway towards the shiny black rotary phone. She rubbed her eye as she picked the phone up and groggily said, "Hello?"

"Rose? Did you just wake up?" It was her mother. Rose could sense the chastising of her sleeping in, "I just received your letter. Jack isn't home for Christmas?"

"N... no." Rose said, feeling like she swallowed a brick. "He hasn't returned."

"Why didn't you phone to tell me?" Ruth asked, "I would have sent train tickets for you and the baby to come spend Christmas with Jonathan and I. I can't possibly imagine the lonliness of this holiday of you with just the baby."

"We're fine, Mother, thank you." Rose replied, "I didn't want to inconvience you and Jonathan by staying at your house. This is, after all, your first Christmas with him as husband and wife."

"Yes, I suppose." Ruth mumbled, "But that does not matter. I do want to see the baby. What was his name again?"

"William Jack." Rose told her.

"Yes, yes. Well, I wish you would have phoned me, Rose. I hate to think that Jack isn't there for Christmas and you have to open that present I sent you two all alone. The baby isn't old enough to keep you company." Ruth said all in one breath. "Have you opened the gifts yet?"

"No," Rose looked over her shoulder at the Christmas tree. She spied the few presents gathered underneath it. Rose twisted her finger around the phone cord. "I just woke up. The baby isn't even awake yet, actually."

"The baby sleeps _that _late?" Ruth seemed bewildered, "Rose, you'll make that baby fall into a bad habit if you don't put some consistency in waking and sleeping! He'll think he can do whatever he wants to do and walk all over you."

"Mother..." Rose sighed, "He's a baby. He's barely even talking yet. I think I can handle him. I've handled him by myself for this long."

"Yes, Jack has ben absent for most of William's life."

"It's not like Jack could help that." Rose furrowed her brow, "He should be home soon to see William. He's going to be so happy to see how chunky he is. He was rather skinny when Jack was deployed."

"Rose, don't build up false facts. You'll only drive yourself mad," Ruth warned.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know how to say it lightly, Rose, but just prepare for the worst. There's always the possibility Jack won't come back. I don't like to think of you with no security or man around the house. If Jack doesn't come back, maybe it's best you choose to move back here to Philidelphia? Jonathan and I would house you until you found somebody else."

"Mother!" Rose cried breathlessly, "How could you even say that?"

"Rose, Merry Christmas." Ruth told her. Rose stared the Christmas tree with a plastered frown. She sighed silently.

"Merry Christmas, Mother." Just then, William let out a cry. "Oh, William is awake. I better go tend to him. Good bye, Mother."

"Good bye, Rose."

Rose set the phone down and went into William's room. "Merry Christmas, William!" Rose said as cheerfully as possible. She picked William up, giving him a rasberry on his tummy. The baby giggled furiously. She then kissed his forehead. She carried William into the living room. She layed out a fleece blanket and set him atop it and then sat criss cross beside him. "This is for you, baby!" She told him, holding a small present out to him. William took it into his pudgey hands and shook it up and down, "No, baby." Rose smiled, her curly hair falling over her shoulder, "Rip the paper open." William stared at it for a few moments before Rose began the rip for him. Once William caught on, he went to town ripping it open. "Look, it's a teddy bear!" Rose clapped for him as he hugged it tightly, "It's from... daddy and I."

"Da-da!" William said, squeezing the bear.

The morning was dull and cloudy and Rose found herself outside again shoveling. She heaved heavy load of snow after heavy load off onto the yard that was piling high. Her nose was tinged red and her cheeks had become rosy. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, snowflakes caught in her vibrant red hair. She dumped another shovel full off to the side, the path still not visible. Flakes were beginning to fall from the sky again. Rose let out a warm sigh, sticking the shovel into the snow and heaving more off to the side. She looked up to see her neighbour who had just returned from war also shoveling snow. He looked up and waved at her.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Dawson!" He called.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Elkridge!" She replied, waving her mittened hand at him. He crossed the snow towards her, tugging at his wool hat. His nose was also pink and cheeks red from the cold air that surrounded them. "Have you opened presents with the children?" Rose asked.

"Ah, yes. They were jumping on Rachel and I's bed early, early, early this morning." He laughed. "Where's Jack? He home today?"

"He... uh," Rose tugged at her hair slightly, trying to release the caked up flakes caught in her curls, "He actually hasn't come back from Europe, yet." Rose told him. His smile quickly disappeared.

"He hasn't?"

"No." Rose shook her head, "Did you... by any chance see him anywhere, Peter?"

Peter glanced towards Rose's house for a slight moment, sniffling, "No, actually. I only saw him when we were getting deployed. I was stationed in France. He got sent to Germany. But, you know," He cleared his throat, "I had heard that the German platoon were going to be the last people taken home. Maybe that's why he isn't back yet."

"Maybe..." Rose mumbled, shifting her boots in the snow.

"Do you need help with anything?" Peter asked. "I could help you dig out your walkway. Do you need anything from the market? Rachel and I are about to go and we could get you something."

"Well, the baby does need more formula." Rose murmered, glancing towards her house. "I'll go get you some money." She said, pointing towards the house.

"Oh, gosh, no. It's on me." Peter smiled. "After I finish digging out the pathway and driveway, Rachel and I will go."

"Really?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Sure, of course. It must be hard being all alone with a young baby. How old is little William?"

"He'll be two on April 5th." Rose told him.

"Well, Rachel and I are always next door if you need us." Peter said with a smile.

...

That evening, Rose was lighting a candle in the living room. William had finally fallen asleep after Peter had brought back his formula. He stayed for a bit for some warm coffee Rose had freshly brewed. The two pleasantly chatted over post-war plans. Peter said he was back to looking for work because his old job position had been filled. Rose told him she was thinking of going to nursing school. She talked about her and Jack's life before they had moved to Montana. Rose even talked about her concerns about losing Jack that rattled her to the very core. Peter sympathized with her and talked of his war time in Europe. He had lost many friends and missed his wife and kids so much he felt broken on many days. He talked of the horrors of war, the deaths, and most of all, the trenches. Hearing about the horrors of the field battles made Rose worried.

Rose curled up into her favourite chair that overlooked the front yard. The snow was falling yet again and her hardwork to dig out the walkway had all been for nothing yet again for another day. She cracked open an old worn book that made her feel comfort. A romantic novel that took her back to 1912.  
Back to when she first layed on Jack as he crept closer to her as she hung off the back of a big ship. She remembered the exact way his hair was flipped, the burgundy vest he was wearing. Rose stared at the words before her, yet all she could see was Jack's name.

_"Jack," Tears flowed down Rose's face. She held baby William close, but he was asleep due to his young age. "Jack, you can't go." She whispered, her voice pinched. "Jack..." She lowered her head, shaking violently. Jack looked towards the bustling line of men filing into the train station._

_ He wrapped Rose in his embrace, pulling her in close. He kissed her curls over and over again. "I'll be back, I promise you, Rose. I'm going to go to war now. But I'm going to come back and love you and William every day for the rest of our lives. I'm coming back. Do you hear me? I'm coming back." Even Jack's eyes had become glossy as mumbled all of this fiercly into her hair._

_ "I don't want you to go." She sobbed into his chest, "It's not fair. You're a father. You shouldn't have to go." The tears were flowing out like a river, "You can't go, Jack. You just can't." Jack brought his thumb up and wiped away her tears. "It's not fair."_

_ "Sh, sh, sh." Jack whispered, "I am not going away forever. I'm coming back. Remember?"_

_ "You're going to war! You can't go!" Rose cried out, rustling William from his sleep._

_ "Sir, please move along." A uniformed man placed a hand on Jack's shoulder._

_ "No!" Rose cried, "You can't go!" Jack pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead over and over again. Her and Jack's lips met passionately._

_ "Sir." The uniformed man said again._

_ "Jack, please come back..." Rose whispered. Jack leaned down and kissed William's forehead gently. "Jack." Rose grabbed his hands, "Jack...!" He was swept up in the crowd. He looked over the bobbing head of men heading off to war to see his sobbing wife, holding their baby close. "JACK!" She screamed, making William start to wail._

Rose lowered her book and looked out the window. She then glanced at the Christmas tree spying the lone present under the tree. She sighed, trying to resettle into her book.

_"War is a nightmare." Peter said, stirring his coffee, "Sometimes I can't sleep because of it."_

Rose cleared her throat, trying to focus on the current situation in her novel.

_"I watched my friends die before me. I watched the rain wash away their blood."_

Rose looked out the window at the silent snow.

_"I saw screaming and crying women run. I saw the very wrath of God."_

Rose closed her book, pressing her face into her hands. She tried taking deep breaths, but the very thoughts of war flooded her vision. She saw Jack crouched in trenches, the rain pouring down on them, the mud slick. His face was grime covered, his hunger manic. Gun shots rang out everywhere. Jack peaked over the edge and saw the bodies of his friends littering the field. An explosion rang out nearby, throwing mud all over Jack. He fell to his knees, coughing at the explosion fumes. He saw a crouching soldier nearby, looking at a soggy picture of his wife. And then the enemy filled Jack's vision as a sudden spy jumped into the trenches. Jack fell backward, pulling his knife out of his holder. The enemy leapt, stabbing the man looking at the picture of his wife. Jack let out a wail as the man fell, blood splattering the picture of his wife. The enemy turned on Jack and straddled over him. Jack tried his best to hold the arm away, but his gave away and knife found itself lodged into his chest. He let out a loud cry, the pain absolutely unbearable.

"No!" Rose cried, dropping the book from her hands.

...

Rose found herself wide awake that night. She kept closing her eyes but all she could see was Jack. She kept remembering their adventures together, her pregnancy of William, just everything. She turned restlessly and saw Jack's empty spot. She sighed and pressed her face deeper into her feather down pillow.

_"Jack, look!" Rose pointed upwards at a marqee. In bright assaulting letters it said __**The Blue Paradise. **__"I've heard great things about that musical. I heard it was a romance!" Jack smiled up at the marqee._

_ "Well, let's buy a ticket and see it." Jack looked over at her, "Let's get the full New York City expierence possible."_

Rose sighed, looking up at the roof.

_"Lay down in the sand." Jack cooed, gently nipping at Rose's neck._

_ "Why?" She asked breathlessly as Jack's lips sent tingles up and down her skin._

_ "I want to paint you..." He whispered. "And then make love to you."_

Rose felt the tears coming again.

_"Jack?" Rose called, closing the door to the house. The warm winter had given her a rosy complexion. She set her purse down on the table beside the door. "Jack?" She called again._

_ "In the kitchen!" Came a reply. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Jack wearing her pink apron, busy mashing up potatos. "Hey!" He grinned dazzling at her, "You hungry?"_

_ "Jack, I have something to tell you."_

_ "What is it, dear?" Jack asked, setting the bowl down. "Is it serious?"_

_ "Yes. In a way." Rose picked at her nail sheepishly._

_ "Is everything alright?" Jack sounded a bit concerned._

_ "I'm pregnant." Rose looked him directly in the eye. A moment passed before a huge grin settled across Jack's tan skin. He scooped Rose up, spinning them around in circles while covering her in kisses._

_ "We're having a baby?"_

_ "We're having a baby!" Rose confirmed. The couple shared a passionate kiss._

Rose decided she needed some peppermint tea to help her headache. She flicked on the kitchen light, her hands somewhat shakey as she set the kettle on the oven and flicked the head on. She tied her robe closer to her to stay warm. While the water warmed for the tea, she entered the living room and began building a fire so the house could be warm. She had a feeling she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. As she built the fire, her eyes drifted to the Christmas tree. She paused again and saw the one lonely gift her mother had sent.

"I can't open it til Jack gets back." Rose told herself, lighting a match and throwing it over the wood. The fire caught ablaze after a few pokes and Rose enjoyed the sudden warmth. She returned to the kitchen to finish her peppermint tea. She then found herself sitting on the floor infront of the fire place with the steaming cup. She felt comfortable. A few moments passed as she sipped her tea and listened to the ticking grandfather clock nearby. She blew the steam away from her tea and took a long warm drink. Her headache was beginning to subside.

Suddenly, a noise outside caught her attention. It sounded like somebody was crunching through the high piles of snow outside. Rose set her cup of tea down and glanced nervously at the door. The noise was becoming louder. She crept towards the door, her heart beating so hard she was afraid it was going to burst. She grabbed an umbrella out of the rack nearby and held it up. She slowly eased the door open, ready to attack. The person was shocked as he approached. He entered the lighting. Rose's eyes widend and she dropped her umbrella. "JACK!" She screamed, jumping into him, wrapping her arms and legs around Jack. He was back, wearing a loose button up, suspenders, and his corduroy pants, a drawstring backpack slung over his shoulder, his blonde hair windblow and messy. He held her up, holding her close, grasping her vibrant red curls. The tears were flowing like a river out of Rose's eyes.

"I'm home." He whispered into her curls.


End file.
